danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yasuke Matsuda
Yasuke Matsuda (松田 夜助 Matsuda Yasuke) to jednen z bohaterów, występujących w Danganronpa/Zero. Posiada tytuł Superlicealnego Neurologa '(超高校級の「神経学者」''chō kōkō kyū no “shinkei gakusha”). Jest odpowiedzialny za szkolne laboratorium. Wraz z Miayą oraz Chihiro stworzył Neo World Program. Przez niesamowite umiejętności Yasuke, personel Akademii Szczytu Nadziei darzy go ogromnym zaufaniem. Często proszony jest przez nich także, o ukrycie konkretnych informacji przed uczniami, ze względu na to, iż wie w jaki sposób wpływać na każdy ośrodek ludzkiego umysłu. Został zamordowany przez swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, Junko Enoshimę. Yasuke pojawia się także w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair oraz w ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. ''Wspomniano o nim także w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair i w Danganronpa IF. Wygląd Yasuke jest wysokim, smukłym mężczyzną o ciemnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Na twarzy bohatera zwykle widać grymas, podkreślany przez jego brwi. Zostało także powiedziane, że bohater często wygląda na zestresowanego. Monokuma określa go jednak jako osobę przystojną. Skóra Yasuke jest niezwykle blada, jego usta są wąskie, a palce długie i kościste. Zazwyczaj nosi pogiętą, brudną, białą koszulę oraz długie, czarne spodnie. Na szyi ma zawiązany czarny krawat z czerwonymi wzorami. Przez swój wygląd ma niezwykłe powodzenie wśród uczennic kursu rezerwowego. Osobowość Yasuke, przez Monokumę określany jest jako "mózgowiec z ciętym językiem". Niezwykle często używa sarkazmu w swoich wypowiedziach. Pomimo młodego wieku jest niezwykle uzdolniony w dziedzinie neurologii, uważany jest także za eksperta od neurochirurgii. Bohater dość szybko się denerwuje, a wtedy staje się uszczypliwy, ostry oraz zwyczajnie złośliwy w stosunku do innych. Nawet gdy stara się być miły, wciąż potrafi zmusić ludzi do słuchania go, zastraszając ich. Jego charakter często przysparza mu wielu konfliktów, zarówno z uczniami, jak i personelem Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Jego wypowiedzi zazwyczaj są przepełnione ironią, a do większości ludzi jest wrogo nastawiony od samego początku. Bohater nie darzy innych szacunkiem, jeżeli nie ma do tego powodów. Znany jest z tego, że często lekceważy osoby będące na wyższym stanowisku niż on sam. Świetnym przykładem tego jest jego nastawienie do Komitetu Sterującego. Yasuke nie szanuje żadnego z członków organizacji, nie traktuje ich nawet jak osoby równe sobie. Można to zauważyć, gdy jeden z członków Komitetu obraża w jego obecności Ryoko Otonashi. Yasuke szybko traci panowanie nad sobą i zaczyna go wyzywać. Jak sam stwierdził, jest jedyną osobą, która ma prawo obrażać Ryoko. Yasuke zazwyczaj nie ukazuje swoich prawdziwych uczuć, nie lubi tego robić. Określa siebie jako samotnika, jednak nie uważa się za osobę antyspołeczną. Uważa, iż dzięki temu, że nie ma nikogo bliskiego, nie musi martwić się o konsekwencje większości swoich działań. Dzięki temu nie musi także, starać się przy wszystkim, co robi. Zawsze stara się radzić sobie samemu ze wszystkim. Nie prosi o pomoc, nieważne jak bardzo by jej potrzebował. Jednym z powodów jego nastawienia do innych, może być to, że dwie najważniejsze w jego życiu osoby go opuściły. Najpierw matka bohatera zmarła, pozostawiając go samego, a gdy już znalazł przyjaciółkę, ta straciła nim zainteresowanie i została całkowicie pochłonięta przez rozpacz. Pomimo tego, że nigdy nie wyraża tego wprost, Yasuke niezwykle zależy na Junko oraz jej drugiej osobowości, Ryoko. Stara się za wszelką cenę chronić bohaterkę. Możliwe, że to przez podobieństwo Ryoko do matki bohatera. Yasuke często wspomina, że nie przepada za ranieniem innych ludzi, ale mimo tego jest gotowy poświęcić zarówno swoje życie, jak i życia innych tylko dla Junko. Według Yuto Kamishiro cała klasa bohatera doskonale wie jaki jest jego charakter, przez co starają się nie przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Zdolności Superlicealny Neurolog Yasuke zaczął rozwijać swój talent przez traumatyczne wydarzenie z dzieciństwa. Gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, jego matka zachorowała na nieznaną wówczas chorobę, na której skutek zaczęła tracić wspomnienia. W końcu doszło do tego, że kobieta nie była w stanie rozpoznać własnego syna, co doprowadziło ją do histerii. Niedługo potem matka Yasuke zmarła. Bohater twierdził jednak, że za jej śmierć odpowiedzialni są lekarze, którzy według niego nie starali się pomóc jego matce. Po tych wydarzeniach Yasuke zaczął pogłębiać swoją wiedzę w dziedzinie neurologii. Po jakimś czasie uzyskał swój tytuł i został przyjęty do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Wtedy także zaczął zajmować się szkolnym laboratorium, co dało mu ogromne możliwości do dalszego rozwijania swojego talentu. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż neurolodzy to lekarze, którzy przez około 10-13 lat uczęszczali na studia medyczne oraz szkolenia, otrzymali także czteroletnie studia licencjackie, roczny staż oraz co najmniej trzyletnie doświadczenie można założyć, że Yasuke uzyska swój talent nie tylko dzięki wiedzy w temacie neurologii, ale także w innych dziedzinach medycyny. Manipulacja Wspomnień Podczas poszerzania swojej wiedzy w dziedzinie neurologii, Yasuke opracował eksperymentalny zabieg, pozwalający na usunięcie wspomnień z konkretnego okresu. Dzięki temu bohater był w stanie utworzyć Neo World Program wraz z Chihiro i Miayą. Yasuke po raz pierwszy wykorzystał to na Junko Enoshimie, zmodyfikował wspomnienia bohaterki, jednocześnie ukrywając jej prawdziwą osobowość i tworząc Ryoko Otonashi. Po tym zabiegu często spotykał się z Ryoko na "wizyty kontrolne". Bohater w ten sposób próbował powstrzymać dziewczynę przed odzyskaniem wspomnień, jego działania poszły jednak na marne, gdyż Junko ostatecznie przypomniała sobie wszystko oraz zabiła Yasuke. Po śmierci bohatera Junko ukradła jego notatki, dzięki czemu później użyła zabiegu, który opracował, aby usunąć wspomnienia uczniów klasy 78. Zaraz po tym rozpoczęła kolejną morderczą grę. Umiejętności Psychologiczne Yasuke jest w stanie zastraszyć i zmusić innych do słuchania jego poleceń. Często sprawia też wrażenie dominacji nad innymi, przez co niektórzy mogą się go bać. Z łatwością potrafi oszukiwać innych oraz wykorzystywać ich. Yasuke w stresujących sytuacjach zwykle zachowuje spokój. Precyzja Co ciekawe, Yasuke jest bardzo uzdolniony w używaniu skalpeli. Rzuca nimi, podobnie jak Sonosuke Izayoi rzuca nożami. Często używa ich, by przestraszyć Ryoko. Historia ''Dzieciństwo'' Bohater był wychowywany jedynie przez matkę. Kiedy jednak ta zachorowała, ich życie stało się cięższe. Kobieta zapominała o wielu rzeczach, od najmniejszych drobiazgów aż po niezwykle ważne rzeczy. W końcu nie była w stanie rozpoznać własnego syna. Wtedy też lekarze zabronili Yasuke zwracać się do niej "mamo". Oddalenie się od jedynej rodziny sprawiło, że chłopak zamknął się w sobie, przez co nie był w stanie dogadać się ze swoimi rówieśnikami. Jakiś czas później matka bohatera zmarła. Yasuke twierdził, że jej śmierć nie wywarła na nim większego wrażenia, a nawet ucieszyła go, w rzeczywistości jednak chłopak czuł się winny śmierci matki, a oprócz siebie obwiniał także lekarzy, który według niego wcale nie chcieli ratować jego rodzicielki. Będąc w szkole podstawowej, Yasuke w końcu się z kimś zaprzyjaźnił, tą osobą była Junko Enoshima. Niezwykle szybko się ze sobą zżyli. Jedną z rzeczy, które Yasuke pamięta z tamtego okresu, był moment, w którym Junko zbudowała zamek z piasku na wzór kościoła rodziny Sagrada, jednak miesiąc później został on zniszczony, a bohaterom nie udało się znaleźć sprawcy. Widząc łzy dziewczyny, Yasuke zaczął ponowne poszukiwanie sprawcy jednak z marnym skutkiem. Nikt nie widział zajścia, brakowało również tropów, które mogłyby prowadzić do rozwiązania zagadki. Kiedy w końcu poddał się, usiadł na piasku tuż przed szczątkami budowli. Chwilę później podeszła do niego Junko i z wielkim uśmiechem przyznała, że to ona zniszczyła swoje dzieło. Poprosiła jednak aby ta informacja pozostała tajemnicą. Kiedy została zapytana o powód, dla którego to zrobiła, odparła, że był to wypadek. Jednak prawdziwym powodem była jej chęć wyciągnięcia Yasuke z domu. Junko nie podobał się fakt, że śmierć matki tak go przytłoczyła, chciała również, by zwrócił na nią uwagę. Przez lata Junko powoli zaczęła wymazywać matkę Yasuke z jego życia, stała się również najbliższą mu osobą. Wiedział, że zawsze może na niej polegać. Junko obiecała mu nawet, że zawsze będzie przy nim, nieważne co się stanie. Obietnica dziewczyny była jednym z powodów, tego, że Yasuke się w niej zakochał. Junko powiedziała także, że nigdy go nie zapomni oraz że już zawsze będą razem. Słysząc te słowa, Yasuke po raz pierwszy zaczął płakać na oczach innego człowieka. Szybko jednak przestał i poprosił Junko, aby się z niego nie śmiała oraz aby zachowała to w sekrecie. Jakiś czas później, Yasuke zaczął interesować się medycyną. Największe zainteresowanie budziła w nim neurologia, zaczął uczyć się na własną rękę i szybko stał się niezwykle uzdolniony w tej dziedzinie. Kiedy ukończył już gimnazjum, dostał się do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei z tytułem Superlicealnego Neurologa. Szybko został również przydzielony do pilnowania szkolnego laboratorium. Bohater znajdował się wówczas w klasie 77-A, podczas gdy Junko była uczennicą klasy 78. [[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Despair|Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair]] Odcinek 08 - Najgorsze przypadkowe pojednanie W jednej ze scen można dostrzec bohatera, gdy przygląda się paradzie uczniów kursu rezerwowego. Tragedia Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Po incydencie znanym jako Tragedia Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Yasuke był jedynym uczniem, którego ufał personel szkoły. Został poproszony o pomoc w badaniu wspomnianego incydentu oraz osoby, która go przeżyła. W zamian miał otrzymać możliwość wykonywania znacznie większej ilości badań oraz nowy sprzęt do laboratorium. Personel poprosił go o przepytanie Junko Enoshimy, nikt nie wiedział jednak, że Yasuke był po stronie dziewczyny. Wymazał jej wspomnienia, jednocześnie tworząc jej drugą osobowość, Ryoko Otonashi. Wymazanie wspomnień Junko miało na celu przetestowanie maszyny, dzięki której później cała klasa 78 straciła wspomnienia i została zmuszona do wzięcia udziału w morderczej grze. ''Danganronpa/Zero'' Tom 01 Rozdział 03 Dokładnie miesiąc po Tragedii Akademii Ryoko ponownie odwiedza Yasuke na wizytę kontrolną. Gdy bohaterka wchodzi do pokoju, Yasuke rzuca skalpel w jej stronę, jednocześnie nazywając ją brzydką. Następnie pyta ją, kim właściwie jest, nie odrywając wzroku od mangi którą czytał. Gdy dziewczyna odpowiada na pytanie poprawnie, Yasuke jest zaskoczony tym, że zapamiętała ona ich wcześniejszą rozmowę i swoje imię. Oznaczało to, że stan jej zdrowia uległ zmianie. Podczas badania bohater wspomina Ryoko, że prawie została wyrzucona ze szkoły, czym dziewczyna wydaje się zszokowana. Dodaje również, że bronił jej tylko dlatego, że jest ważnym obiektem badań i szkoda by było ją stracić. Bohaterowie kontynuują rozmowę o stanie zdrowia Ryoko, która z kolei twierdzi, że wcale się tym nie interesuje. Martwi się jednak, że może zostać wyleczona, co oznaczałoby zakończenie rutynowych badań i spotkań z Yasuke. Ten jednak pociesza Ryoko, mówiąc, że nie pozwoli, aby badania kontrolne zakończyły się szybko. Gdy usłyszeli hasał dochodzący z zewnątrz, Yasuke opowiedział Ryoko o uczniach kursu rezerwowego. Później bohater opuszcza pomieszczenie, aby zobaczyć się z komitetem sterującym, podczas gdy Ryoko spała. Rozdział 04 Yasuke spotyka się z dyrektorem Akademii oraz Komitetem Sterującym. Jeden z członków komitetu prosi bohatera, aby wyciągnął informacje od Sōshuna Murasame, ucznia, który przeżył Tragedię Akademii. Następnie zaczyna zadawać pytania o Ryoko, równocześnie obrażając ją. Słowa Komitetu niezwykle denerwują bohatera, gdy już miał rozpocząć kłótnię, sytuację załagodził Jin Kirigiri. Z jego pomocą wszyscy doszli do porozumienia, po czym Yasuke udał się z powrotem do laboratorium. Rozdział 05 Po powrocie do laboratorium Yasuke brutalnie budzi Ryoko. Gdy bohaterka całkiem się wybudziła, zostaje wyrzucona za drzwi. Usłyszała jednak, że ma przyjść ponownie za trzy dni. Rozdział 12 Z samego rana Yasuke dowiaduje się, że Ryoko zniknęła. W panice zaczyna jej szukać, a odnajduje ją śpiącą na kozetce w laboratorium. Przywiązuje Ryoko do kozetki aby upewnić się, że ta znowu nie zniknie tak nagle. Chciał także, aby zastanowiła się nad tym co właściwie zrobiła. Kiedy bohatera budzi się, zauważa że jest związana po czym nazywa siebie kochanką Yasuke. Ten jednak stwierdza, że taki szkodnik jak Ryoko nigdy nie zostałby jego dziewczyną. Zdenerwowany już Yasuke miał zamiar zacząć kłótnie z Ryoko, jednak ostatecznie tylko cicho westchnął. Chwilę później stwierdził, że Ryoko od zawsze znała świetne sposoby na zirytowanie go, przy czym oczywiście odnosił się do jej prawdziwej osobowości. Wiedząc, że bohaterka nie pamięta niczego ze swojej przeszłości zacząć opowiadać historię z dzieciństwa. W rozmowie Yasuke wspomina, że kiedyś zniszczyła zamek z piasku nad którym pracował bardzo długi czas. Po wysłuchaniu bohatera, Ryoko stwierdza że faktycznie zasługuje na bycie związaną, jednak wciąż jest zła gdyż nie może zapisać opowieści w swoim notatniku. Szybko spostrzegła, że znajduje się on tuż obok jej poduszki. Obluzowując lekko liny, daje radę otworzyć notatnik jednak pierwsze zdanie które w nim dostrzega mrozi bohaterce krew w żyłach. "Wygląda na to, że Junko Enoshima go zabiła—", Ryoko natychmiastowo odniosła to do ciała mężczyzny, które znalazła na placu głównym. Bohaterka zaczyna panikować, jednak Yasuke wcale się tym nie przejmuje a zamiast tego pyta Ryoko czy wie kim jest Junko Enoshima. Zdezorientowana Ryoko pyta z kolei czy Yasuke ją zna, on jednak unika odpowiedzi na pytanie. Gdy Yasuke umilkł, Ryoko chciała przejrzeć dalsze strony notatnika, jednak nie była już w stanie go dosięgnąć. Widząc jej starania, Yasuke mówi że Junko Enoshima nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego, stwierdza także, że Ryoko nie powinna się nią interesować a najlepiej o niej zapomnieć. Na koniec dodaje, że pewnie sama wymyśliła historie opisane w jej notatniku, gdyż nikt nie znalazł ciała na głównym placu. Ryoko odpowiada, że nigdy nie zapisałaby czegoś co nie jest prawdą ze względu na to, że wtedy nie potrafiłaby odróżnić prawdziwych wspomnień od fałszywych. Yasuke z kolei stwierdza, że bohaterka musi czuć się samotna przez utratę wspomnień, przez co mogła zacząć wymyślać niestworzone historie, które chciała uznać za fakty. Ryoko uznaje, że Yasuke nie zrozumie jej uczuć, jednak aby nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń stwierdza, iż nie jest samotna tak długo jak przebywa właśnie z nim. Podirytowany Yasuke kończy konwersację twierdząc, że notatnik Ryoko kłamie oraz, że bohaterka nie powinna bezgranicznie wierzyć temu co w nim napisała. Ryoko jest rozdarta. Zarówno Yasuke, jak i jej notatnik wiele znaczą dla bohaterki. Nie ma pojęcia w co powinna wierzyć, jednak ostatecznie decyduje się zaufać Yasuke. Z uśmiechem stwierdza, iż odpuści nawet odzyskiwanie wspomnień jeżeli tylko będzie mogła przy nim zostać. Yasuke przez chwilę milczy, po czym jednak odpowiada, że na obecną chwilę jest to niemożliwe. Lekko zasmucona Ryoko mówi, że badania które prowadzi są dla niego najważniejsze, a ona sama chciałaby zająć ich miejsce jednak wątpi, że to się kiedykolwiek stanie. Yasuke szybko zaprzecza, potem jednak nie odzywa się przez dłuższą chwilę. Ryoko zaczyna płakać, jednocześnie błagając Yasuke aby ten wyleczył ją całkowicie lub sprawił, że na dobre zapomni o wszystkim, łącznie z uczuciami jakimi go darzy. Słysząc to, Yasuke podchodzi do Ryoko i zaczyna ocierać jej łzy chusteczką. Gdy bohaterka skończyła płakać, Yasuke oznajmił że musi wyjść jednak niedługo wróci aby znów z nią porozmawiać. Chwilę po jego wyjściu, w laboratorium pojawia się Yuto, który szybko rozwiązuje Ryoko. Bohaterka na początku nie rozpoznała go, jednak szybko zaczęła przeglądać swój notatnik aby przypomnieć sobie kim jest. Kiedy w końcu przypomniała sobie jak się spotkali, Yuto oznajmia że był w pomieszczeniu przez cały czas jednak przez jego talent nikt nie był w stanie go zauważyć. Szybko jednak zmienia temat rozmowy mówiąc, że chętnie pomoże Ryoko z rozwiązaniem sytuacji w którą się wplątała. Po chwili namysłu, Ryoko opisuje wszystko co się zdarzyło. Yuto jest zdziwiony, że w historię Ryoko zamieszana jest także Junko Enoshima. Wyjaśnia również, że obecnie bada sprawę Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, która również związana jest z Enoshimą. Oczywiście, bohater wie wszystko jedynie z plotek krążących w akademii. Gdy Ryoko skończyła opowiadać wszystko ze szczegółami, Yuto stwierdza że za pomoc oczekuje wynagrodzenia w naturze. Słysząc to, Ryoko umilkła na chwilę próbując poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Yuto wziął jej milczenie za zaakceptowanie warunków jakie postawił, po czym szybko wyszedł zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek. Zdezorientowana uznaje jednak, że lepiej zignorować wszystko co właśnie usłyszała. Ryoko siada na kozetce, ponownie próbując zrozumieć wszystko czego się dowiedziała. Zamyślenie bohaterki przerywa skrzypienie drzwi, kątem oka Ryoko dostrzega, że Yasuke właśnie wrócił. Niewiele myśląc, rzuca się mu na szyję jednocześnie zapominając o ich wcześniejszej rozmowie. Yasuke przeprasza bohaterkę przytulając ją. Szybko jednak zauważa, że coś jest nie tak i pyta Ryoko w jaki sposób odwiązała się od kozetki. Ryoko próbuje uniknąć odpowiedzi mówiąc, że już nie pamięta. Bohaterowie pozostają w uścisku jeszcze przez moment, Yasuke wspomina o paradzie uczniów kursu rezerwowego, Ryoko jednak ignoruje jego słowa. Chwilę później bohaterka wraca do swojego pokoju. Tom 02 Rozdział 02 We wschodnim skrzydle Akademii, szkolny lekarz prowadzi Yasuke na spotkanie z Sōshunem Murasame. Bohater twierdzi, że wolałby udać się do niego w samotności i prosi o pozwolenie na to. Jego propozycja zostaje jednak odrzucona. Rozdział 04 Yasuke zaczyna rozmawiać z Sōshunem, w końcu pada pytanie o Izuru Kamukurę. Słysząc to imię, Sōshun stwierdza, że to właśnie Izuru jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć wszystkich członków samorządu. Kiedy Yasuke zaczyna wypytywać chłopaka o Junko Enoshimę, zachowanie Sōshuna drastycznie się zmienia. Zaczyna krzyczeć, wyzywając Junko, jednocześnie mówiąc, że chętnie sam pozbawi ją życia. Słysząc to, Yasuke zrozumiał, że musi ochronić Junko nieważne jakim kosztem. Aby informacja o tym, że Junko jest zamieszana w Tragedię Akademii, nie rozprzestrzeniła się, Yasuke decyduje się zamordować Sōshuna poprzez uduszenie chłopaka. Rozdział 06 Yasuke szybko ucieka z miejsca, w którym zamordował Sōshuna. Kieruje się w stronę pokoju Ryoko, aby zobaczyć się z bohaterką. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nie ma jej jednak w pokoju. Udaje się więc do szkolnego laboratorium. Wchodząc do pomieszczania, zauważa dziewczynę, ukrywającą się pod kozetką. Szybko zauważa, iż była to Junko. Bohaterowie zaczynają rozmawiać, Junko wciąż pyta Yasuke co zamierza teraz zrobić. Następnie dziewczyna szybko kończy konwersację, całując Yasuke. Oddalając się od chłopaka, zaczyna tłumaczyć, że jej pomadka była pełna trucizny. Nie zagraża ona jednak ludzkiemu życiu. Junko udaje się w stronę wyjścia. Po tych wydarzeniach Yasuke znika na jakiś czas, gdyż żaden z bohaterów nie może go odnaleźć. Rozdział 12 Yasuke pojawia się w starym budynku szkoły, konkretnie w miejscu, w którym do tej pory ukrywał się Izuru Kamukura. Szybko spotyka Ryoko oraz Yuto, bohater decyduje się zabić Yuto, gdyż ten wiedział za dużo o Junko i Izuru. Wykręca mu kark, a następnie zaczyna rozmawiać z Ryoko. Początkowo bohaterka nie rozpoznaje go i pyta kim jest. Yasuke z kolei pyta, dlaczego Ryoko go nie pamięta. Dziewczyna zaczyna tłumaczyć, że niezwykle szybko zapomina o wielu istotnych rzeczach, jednak nagle zaczyna odczuwać ogromny ból głowy. Jej prawdziwa osobowość powoli przejmuje nad nią kontrolę. Yasuke podaje się za Izuru, aby przetestować pamięć bohaterki. Słysząc to, Ryoko stawia kilka kroków w tył, ze względu na to, iż obawia się Izuru. Yasuke nie zwracając na to uwagi, zaczyna tłumaczyć bohaterce, że Tragedia Akademii Szczytu Nadziei nie znaczyła zbyt wiele dla Junko, a jej prawdziwym celem było wypranie mózgów uczniom kursu rezerwowego. Samorząd szkolny został wykorzystany przez nią jedynie w tym celu. Yasuke przyznaje, iż z początku nie chciał wierzyć, że Junko ma obsesję na punkcie rozpaczy. Następnie w ciszy spogląda na Ryoko. W jego oczach można dostrzec nienawiść, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że bohaterka o nim zapomniała, bo nie uznawała go za ważną dla niej osobę. W tym momencie Ryoko orientuje się, że osoba stojąca przed nią to nie Izuru. Wściekły Yasuke przyznaje, kim jest naprawdę. Rozdziały 13-17 Yasuke mówi Ryoko, że Izuru został zabrany z tego miejsca jakiś czas temu. Ryoko jest zaskoczona tym, że to właśnie Yasuke stoi teraz przed nią, gdyż bohaterka nie czuje się w jego obecności tak, jak to było do tej pory. Jednak sposób, w jaki bohater mówi, potwierdza, że to on. Yasuke mówi, że Ryoko zapomniała o nim, gdyż przestała o nim myśleć, kiedy zaczęła odzyskiwać wspomnienia. Mówi także, iż nigdy nie był dla niej kimś wyjątkowym, a bohaterka tak sądziła, tylko dlatego, że zapomniała o tym, iż Yasuke nic dla niej nie znaczył. Bohaterka zaczyna cofać się, jednak wpada na ścianę, a Yasuke zaczyna zbliżać się do niej. Przestraszona Ryoko prosi, aby bohaterowie wrócili do tego, co było między nimi wcześniej. W odpowiedzi słyszy, że jest już na to za późno. Yasuke stwierdził także, że dzięki Tragedii Akademii zdał sobie sprawę, iż cały życie Junko wykorzystywała go mimo tego, że on chciał jej pomóc. Gdy ta zamordowała członków komitetu sterującego, Yasuke pozbył się ciał i wszystkich dowodów. Wyznał także, że kilka osób zginęło z jego ręki, a wszystko to robił dla Junko. Słysząc to, Ryoko pyta, czy Junko jest dla niego aż tak ważna, na co Yasuke odpowiada twierdząco. Wyjaśnia także, że to właśnie Junko pomogła mu pozbierać się po stracie matki. Po tym stała się najważniejszą w jego życiu osobą, mimo tego, że nie była częścią jego rodziny, ukochaną ani nawet przyjaciółką. Po usłyszeniu tego Ryoko zaczyna myśleć, że nie ma żadnych szans z Junko. Nagle przed bohaterką pojawia się Mukuro przebrana za Junko. Ryoko jednak zapamiętała twarz Mukuro oraz stwierdziła, że nie jest ona prawdziwą Junko. W odpowiedzi usłyszała, iż Mukuro jedynie wykonuje jej polecenia. Po chwili Yasuke stwierdza, że musi to zakończyć. Mówi także, że przez cały czas ukrywał Junko, jednocześnie myśląc, że w ten sposób ją ochroni. Wszystko to było jednak bezsensowne, gdyż nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Ostatecznie, Junko potrafiła jedynie przekazywać rozpacz wszystkim, których spotkała, a to, że zdał sobie z tego sprawę właśnie w tej chwili, uznał za rozpacz, którą sama Junko mu podarowała. Yasuke podchodzi do Ryoko z zamiarem uduszenia jej, mówiąc, że robi to dla siebie, nie dla Junko. Po raz kolejny Ryoko zaczyna mieć halucynacje. Dostrzega przed sobą sylwetkę Junko Enoshimy i w końcu była w stanie ujrzeć jej twarz. Jednak gdy tylko na nią spojrzała, zdała sobie sprawę, że to jej własna twarz. W tym momencie bohaterka odzyskała wspomnienia a "Ryoko Otonashi" przestała istnieć, gdyż została zastąpiona przez swoją prawdziwą osobowość. Junko zaczyna się śmiać, mówiąc, że Ryoko Otonashi nigdy nie istniała. Następnie zabija Yasuke i kontynuuje swoje przygotowania do rozpoczęcia kolejnej morderczej gry. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World''' Yasuke pojawia się jako postać poboczna wraz z Ryoko oraz Isshikim. Relacje Matka Yasuke Matka bohatera, była drugą najbliższą mu osobą, zaraz po Junko. Ich relacja z początku była bardzo dobra oraz spokojna, pogorszyła się jednak w momencie, w którym u kobiety zdiagnozowano chorobę, prawdopodobnie Alzheimera. Przez to matka Yasuke zaczęła tracić pamięć, aż w końcu nie była w stanie nawet rozpoznać własnego syna. Przez to, że zapomniała o własnym dziecku zaczęła popadać w histerię. Jakiś czas później zmarła. Yasuke często ukazuje swoją niechęć do lekarzy, którzy według niego nie zrobili wszystkiego aby uratować jego matkę. Według bohatera, gdyby trochę bardziej się postarali wciąż by żyła. Po tym traumatycznym wydarzeniu z dzieciństwa, Yasuke zaczął interesować się neurologią. Junko Enoshima Junko jest przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa bohatera oraz najbliższą mu osobą. Bohaterowie zaprzyjaźnili się jeszcze w szkole podstawowej. Niezwykle szybko się ze sobą zżyli. Jedną z rzeczy, które Yasuke pamięta z tamtego okresu, był moment, w którym Junko zbudowała zamek z piasku na wzór kościoła rodziny Sagrada, jednak miesiąc później został on zniszczony, a bohaterom nie udało się znaleźć sprawcy. Widząc łzy dziewczyny, Yasuke zaczął ponowne poszukiwanie sprawcy jednak z marnym skutkiem. Nikt nie widział zajścia, brakowało również tropów, które mogłyby prowadzić do rozwiązania zagadki. Kiedy w końcu poddał się, usiadł na piasku tuż przed szczątkami budowli. Chwilę później podeszła do niego Junko i z wielkim uśmiechem przyznała, że to ona zniszczyła swoje dzieło. Poprosiła jednak aby ta informacja pozostała tajemnicą. Kiedy została zapytana o powód, dla którego to zrobiła, odparła, że był to wypadek. Jednak prawdziwym powodem była jej chęć wyciągnięcia Yasuke z domu. Junko nie podobał się fakt, że śmierć matki tak go przytłoczyła, chciała również, by zwrócił na nią uwagę. Przez lata Junko powoli zaczęła wymazywać matkę Yasuke z jego życia, stała się również najbliższą mu osobą. Wiedział, że zawsze może na niej polegać. Junko obiecała mu nawet, że zawsze będzie przy nim, nieważne co się stanie. Obietnica dziewczyny była jednym z powodów, tego, że Yasuke się w niej zakochał. Junko powiedziała także, że nigdy go nie zapomni oraz że już zawsze będą razem. Słysząc te słowa, Yasuke po raz pierwszy zaczął płakać na oczach innego człowieka. Szybko jednak przestał i poprosił Junko, aby się z niego nie śmiała oraz aby zachowała to w sekrecie. Oboje dostali się do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Yasuke do klasy 77-A jako Superlicealny Neurolog, Junko do klasy 78 jako Superlicealna Modelka. Po tragedii Akademii Yasuke pomógł Junko pozbyć się wspomnień, jednocześnie tworząc jej alternatywną osobowość, Ryoko Otonashi. Później próbował powstrzymać dziewczynę przed odzyskaniem wspomnień aby uchronić zarówno ją, jak i innych ludzi. Starania Yasuke poszły jednak na marne, Junko jeszcze przed utratą wspomnień zaplanowała wiele morderstw na terenie szkoły, w których przygotowaniu pomogła jej siostra. Relacja bohaterów opierała się głównie na uczuciach Yasuke, który przez to, że zakochał się w Junko, starał się chronić ją przed wszystkim. Był gotowy nawet pozbawić życia innych tylko po to by Junko i wszystko, co jej dotyczyło, było bezpieczne. Przez cały czas był lojalny w stosunku do bohaterki, jednak kiedy w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo toksyczna jest ich relacja, zdecydował się uchronić dziewczynę przed nią samą, mordując ją. W ten sposób chciał również zapobiec tragedii. Tuż przed śmiercią z rąk Junko, Yasuke uświadomił sobie, że przez ten cały czas był jedynie przez nią wykorzystywany. Zrozumiał, że bohaterka kocha rozpacz oraz nie żywi żadnych romantycznych uczuć w jego stronę. Stwierdził, że jednocześnie ją kocha i nienawidzi, ostatecznie chciał zamordować ją przed odzyskaniem wspomnień. Jednak obróciło się to przeciw niemu. Kiedy dusił Ryoko, prawdziwa Junko Enoshima obudziła się i zdołała wyrwać się Yasuke. Następnie z zimną krwią zamordowała go. Gdy bohater już nie żył, Junko wciąż maltretowała jego ciało do momentu, w którym stało się ono nie do rozpoznania. Bohater zginął, wierząc, że Junko nigdy na nim nie zależało, podczas gdy było wręcz przeciwnie. Junko niezwykle się do niego przywiązała, a jego śmierć miała jedynie dać jej doświadczyć ogromnej rozpaczy. Ryoko Otonashi Ryoko jest drugą osobowością Junko Enoshimy, która utraciła wspomnienia. Pomimo amnezji i zaników pamięci, bohaterka wciąż jest zakochana w Yasuke. Yasuke to jedyna osoba, którą bohaterka pamięta, jednak to wyłącznie przez uczucia, jakimi go darzy. Nie pamięta żadnych wydarzeń z nim związanych. Mimo to relacja bohaterów nie jest typowo romantyczna. Yasuke, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja, żartuje z Ryoko. Z drugiej strony, dziewczyna kocha go, a sposób, w jaki ją traktuje, jest jednym z tego powodów. Bohaterka wspomina, że ich relacja nie jest "udawaną sympatią" co niezwykle ją cieszy. Wie, iż wszystko, co ich łączy jest prawdziwe. Ze względu na chorobę bohaterki, Yasuke wciąż się nią opiekuje, przez co spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu. Często wstawia się za nią, co nie podoba się członkom komitetu sterującego, którzy sądzą, iż Ryoko to "Przypadek, którego nie da się wyleczyć". Stwierdzenia w tym stylu niezwykle irytują Yasuke, bo uważa, że jest jedyną osobą mogącą naśmiewać się z Ryoko. Bohater opisuje Ryoko tymi słowami: “Ona nie jest częścią mojej rodziny, ukochaną czy nawet przyjaciółką... Jednak jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż którekolwiek z nich.” Można więc uznać, że odwzajemnia on uczucia Ryoko, lecz tylko ze względu na to, iż był zakochany w Junko. Dodatkowo zamordował osobę, która przetrwała pierwszą zabójczą grę, tylko po to, aby sekret Ryoko nie wyszedł na jaw. Matsuda robił wszystko, żeby tylko nikt nie dowiedział się o jej prawdziwej osobowości. Bohater za wszelką cenę starał się powstrzymać Ryoko przed odzyskaniem wspomnień, aby nie powróciła ona do swojej prawdziwej osobowości. Tym samym starał się zapobiec wydarzeniom z Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. W punkcie kulminacyjnym Danganronpa/Zero zorientował się jednak, że nie ważne co zrobi, Ryoko w końcu na powrót stanie się Junko Enoshimą. Yasuke postanowił więc ją zabić, poprzez uduszenie dziewczyny. Działania bohatera jedynie przyśpieszyły proces odzyskiwania wspomnień, gdyż Ryoko po raz pierwszy poczuła rozpacz przez co, powróciła do swojej prawdziwej osobowości. W pełni świadoma już Junko Enoshima następnie zabiła Yasuke z zimną krwią, gdyż śmierć jednej z najbliższych jej osób sprawiła, iż bohaterka poczuła ogromną rozpacz, której zawsze pragnęła. Wiele razy zostało wspomniane, że Ryoko niezwykle przypomina matkę Yasuke. Obie postacie mają taki sam kolor włosów oraz problemy z pamięcią. Yuto Kamishiro Oboje uczęszczali do klasy 77-A. Bohaterowie nie znali się jednak zbyt dobrze. Yuto został zamordowany przez Yasuke, gdyż ten chciał powstrzymać bohatera przed odkryciem całej prawdy dotyczącej Junko Enoshimy oraz Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Miaya Gekkogahara i Chihiro Fujisaki Chociaż niewiele wiadomo o relacji tej trójki, można założyć, że byli ze sobą blisko. Cała trójka była odpowiedzialna za stworzenie Neo World Program, a podczas pracy nad dość skomplikowanym projektem, bohaterowie mogli się do siebie zbliżyć. Cytaty * “Właśnie dokonałem kilku obliczeń, w rezultacie wyszło, że jesteś jebanym kłamcą.” * “Jesteś także zbyt głośna jak na kogoś tak szkaradnego. Właśnie, ktoś tak brzydki, jak ty nie powinien się też bać latających skalpeli.” (Do ''Ryoko Otonashi) * “Skończ już pierdolić, staruszku. Gadasz zdecydowanie za dużo.” (Do Komitetu Sterującego) * “Szczerze, twój umysł jest jak bezdenne wiadro.” * “Gdzie niby na mnie naskarżysz? Do Japońskiego Stowarzyszenia Brzydkich Ludzi? Taka organizacja byłaby dyskryminacją sama w sobie.” (Do Ryoko Otonashi) * “Nie często widzi się, aby osoby z tak wspaniałym talentem, jak twój, chorowały na zaniki pamięci. Właśnie dlatego jesteś uznawana za rzadkie zjawisko.” (Do Ryoko Otonashi) * “Ratowanie ludzi, których kochasz nie jest głupie. W takich wypadkach nie masz nawet wyboru.” * “Zdziwiłabyś się, jak bardzo Akademii nie zależy na takich sprawach. Tak długo, jak masz talent, możesz robić, co ci się żywnie podoba. To tragedia, jednak chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że dotknęła ona osób, które wcześniej zniszczyły mnóstwo ludzi tylko po to, aby wysłać swoje dzieci do prywatnej szkoły tuż obok naszej Akademii.” (Do Ryoko Otonashi) * “Ludzie są jak owce. Mają przypisane nazwisko, a szkoła wykorzystuje to, aby zarobić więcej. Przez to mamy nagły przyrost gotówki. Nagle otrzymaliśmy udogodnienia, których mogą pozazdrościć nam nawet uniwersytety. Nikt nie był na to gotowy, w rok czy dwa, Akademia Szczytu Nadziei naprawdę się rozrosła.” * “Aby zrozumieć, co tak właściwie powoduje amnezję, musimy znaleźć molekularny mechanizm, który jest z nią połączony. Gdy go odnajdziemy, nasze zrozumienie ludzkiej pamięci polepszy się nawet dziesięciokrotnie. Będziemy w stanie tworzyć leki, aby ulepszyć pamięć ludzi. Może nawet zaczniemy zgrywać nasze wspomnienia na dyskach, aby ich nie utracić.. Jeżeli stworzenie czegoś jest w ogóle możliwe. Właściwie, prowadzone są nad tym badania.” (Do Ryoko Otonashi) * “Mimo tego, w przyszłości powinnaś porozmawiać o tym z ekspertem. Ale jeżeli takiego nie znajdziesz, przyjdź do mnie. To wystarczy, prawda?” * “Mówisz, że chcesz tylko poznać prawdę, ale czy nie próbujesz ukryć tego incydentu? To chyba jest sprzeczne?” (Do Jina Kirigiri) Ciekawostki * Yasuke (夜助) zapisane jest znakami "夜" oraz "助", które oznaczają kolejno "wieczór" lub "noc" oraz "pomoc". Prawdopodobnie odnosi się to do pomocy jaką bohater zawsze oferował Junko. Próbował także powstrzymać ją przed odzyskaniem wspomnień, aby zapobiec wydarzeniom z Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. * Matsuda (松田) można przetłumaczyć jako "pole ryżowe sosny". * Yasuke lubi czytać mangi ** Wspomniał jednak, że nie przepada za gore. * Z jednego z dialogów możemy się dowiedzieć, iż Ryoko przez jakiś czas prosiła Yasuke aby obejrzał z nią film "Kevin sam w domu" w którym główną rolę grał Macaulay Culkin. Bohaterka jednak zawsze odnosiła się do niego jako "Wacoal Culkin". Wacoal to japońska firma produkująca damską bieliznę, założona w 1949 roku. en:Yasuke Matsuda ru:Ясукэ Мацуда es:Yasuke Matsuda fr:Yasuke Matsuda Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa/Zero